Carpenter City High School
Carpenter City High School (known alternatively as Carpenter High School and Carpenter Secondary School, or simply Carpenter High, CHS for abbreviation) is a fictional high school in Carpenter City that appears in The Rooneys TV series, films and other media. This high school has over 2,000 students and certain staff members who are mostly strict. About the school * School type: Public * Opened in: Mid-1980's * District: Carpenter City High School District * Principal: Henry Battle * Grades: 9th-12th * Enrollment: 2,000+ * Mascot: B.J. the Blue Jay * Colors: Blue and White * Campus type: Suburban Schedule Regular Schedule * Period 0: 7:21-8:19 (58 mins) * Period 1: 8:25-9:23 (58 mins) * Period 2: 9:29-10:27 (58 mins) * Period 3: 10:33-11:21 (58 mins) * Period 4/Lunch Break: 11:21-11:58 (37 mins) * Period 5: 12:04-1:02 (58 mins) * Period 6: 1:08-2:06 (58 mins) * Period 7: 2:12-3:16 (64 mins) 1-Hour Early Out Schedule * Period 0: 7:21-8:19 (58 mins) * Period 1: 8:25-9:13 (48 mins) * Period 2: 9:19-10:07 (48 mins) * Period 3: 10:13-11:01 (48 mins) * Period 4/Lunch Break: 11:01-11:38 (37 mins) * Period 5: 11:46-12:34 (48 mins) * Period 6: 12:40-1:28 (48 mins) * Period 7: 1:34-2:16 (42 mins) 2-Hour Early Out Schedule * Period 0: 7:21-8:19 (58 mins) * Period 1: 8:25-9:03 (38 mins) * Period 2: 9:09-9:47 (38 mins) * Period 3: 9:53-10:31 (38 mins) * Period 4/Lunch Break: 10:31-11:08 (37 mins) * Period 5: 11:14-11:52 (38 mins) * Period 6: 11:58-12:36 (38 mins) * Period 7: 12:44-1:16 (32 mins) 1-Hour Late Start * Period 0: 8:21-9:19 (28 mins) * Period 1: 9:25-10:13 (48 mins) * Period 2: 10:19-11:07 (48 mins) * Period 3: 11:13-12:01 (48 mins) * Period 4/Lunch Break: 12:01-12:38 (37 mins) * Period 5: 12:44-1:32 (48 mins) * Period 6: 1:38-2:26 (48 mins) * Period 7: 2:32-3:16 (44 mins) 2-Hour Fog Delay Schedule * Period 0: 9:41-10:19 (38 mins) * Period 1: 10:25-11:03 (38 mins) * Period 2: 11:09-11:47 (38 mins) * Period 3: 11:53-12:31 (38 mins) * Period 4/Lunch Break: 12:31-1:08 (37 mins) * Period 5: 1:14-1:52 (38 mins) * Period 6: 1:58-2:36 (38 mins) * Period 7: 2:42-3:16 (34 mins) Rally Schedule * Period 0: 7:21-8:19 (58 mins) * Period 1: 8:25-9:13 (48 mins) * Period 2: 9:19-11:19 (120 mins) ** Period 2 (1st Rally) 9:19-10:19 (60 mins) ** Period 2 (2nd Rally) 10:19-11:19 (60 mins) * Period 3: 11:25 -12:13 (48 mins) * Period 4/Lunch Break: 12:13-12:50 (37 mins) * Period 5: 12:56-1:44 (48 mins) * Period 6: 1:50-2:38 (48 mins) * Period 7: 2:44-3:16 (32 mins) Winter/Summer Finals Schedule * Period 2 (Wed), Period 3 (Thurs), Period 1 (Fri): 8:25-10:25 * Break Duration: 15 minutes * Period 5 (Wed), Period 6 (Thurs), Period 7 (Fri): 10:40-12:40 Notable students (in alphabetical order by surname) Starter Students * Kayla Barrios (Sophomore, graduated in The King of the Thrill) * Stacy Brentwood (Junior, graduated in The Next Adventure) * Matt Carver (Sophomore, held back and incarcerated in a Special Education class in The King of the Thrill) * Leo Gunnar (Junior, graduated in The Next Adventure) * August Gust (appears in The Rooneys Movie) * Rodrigo Iglesias (Junior, graduated in The Next Adventure) * Reybel Mathers (Junior, graduated in The Next Adventure) * Sebastian Montsinger (Junior, graduated in The Next Adventure) * Caleb Morton (Freshman, graduated in The Rooneys Most Wanted) * Allen Shaffer (Sophomore, graduated in The King of the Thrill) * Christian Spade (Sophomore, graduated in The King of the Thrill) * Roger Sterns (Sophomore, graduated in The King of the Thrill) * Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot (Sophomore, graduated in The King of the Thrill) * Damien Tyson (Junior, graduated in The Next Adventure) Appearing in The Next Adventure * Austin "Zero" Shazam (first appeared in The Next Adventure) Appearing in The King of the Thrill * Tremayne "Tre" Babetski (Senior, first appeared and graduated in The King of the Thrill) * Alondra "Wheelie" Slick (Senior, first appeared and graduated in The King of the Thrill) Appearing in Class of Carpenter High * Suzie Chapman (Freshman, starting in Class of Carpenter High) * Adrian Rooney (Freshman, starting in Class of Carpenter High) Movie Exclusive * Gene "Snot" Brown (Senior, appears in The King of the Thrill, deceased) * Emmanuel Pierre (appears in The King of the Thrill) * Robert "Bobbie" Romine (appears in The King of the Thrill) * Bernett "Barry" Skerry (appears in The King of the Thrill) TV Series Exclusive * Lucas Handler (dodgeball player) * Shaun Winkleberry (dodgeball player) Notable staff members Teachers and other staff * Mrs. Rhonda Valentine (English teacher) * Ms. Laura (assistant teacher to Mrs. Valentine, deceased) * Henry Battle (former principal, retired) * Treyton Mackenzie (former P.E. coach, retired, deceased in the The Next Adventure) * Michael R. Jones (current P.E. coach, starting in The Next Adventure) * Mr. Marlon Valentine (Science teacher) * Ms. Minerva "Minnie" Foe (Special Ed teacher) * Micker Bones (police officer) Notable alumni * Kerry Bingham (singer, The King of the Thrill) * Remy Deuce (football player, TV Series) Clubs and Organizations Notable clubs * Teen Spirit Squad (the main team known for appearing in rallies and supporting the high school.) * Dodgeball Club (a common club that enlists people who are dodgeball players, it is the most frequented club ever in high school and this club was used in the TV series, films and other media.) * Roast Club (this club is known for jokes and comedies. Its "Host" was Allen Shaffer.) * Cooking Club (a club known for deeming people as roastees.) * Rap Club (a club that enlists students who dreams of becoming a rapper, it is the only club that has to be legalized by the high school itself.) * Chess Club (a club that enlists people who are interested in playing a game of chess.) * Art Club (a club that was created for people who love making artwork.) * Music Club (a club for musicians.) * Hip Hop Club (a club that enlists people who believe in Hip-Hop subculture.) * Bible Club (a club that enlists people who believe in Christianity.) Former Clubs * Weed Smoking Club (a club known for people who smoke weed. This club was closed down and banned after all the students in this club were arrested for having weed illegally.) Alma Mater "Above us is a savior, flying in the sky, the Blue Jay unveils his colors, both Blue and White, there's a home for the savior, may he never went awry, the savior will live forever, Carpenter High." '' - Class of 2003. Trivia * Matt Carver is the only confirmed student who was removed from the graduation ceremony, has his grade repeated and is expected to be incarcerated in a Special Education class. He is a supporting character before he role was changed to a supporting antagonist. * Gene "Snot" Brown is the only confirmed student who was deceased due to being killed during the events of ''The King of the Thrill. * August Gust, Bernett "Barry" Skerry, Austin "Zero" Shazam, Robert "Bobbie" Romine and Emmanuel Pierre are the only students whose high school student role (overall rank) is not yet confirmed. Category:Locations Carpenter City High School